The Adventure
by IceTheGamer
Summary: What happens when Ice and his amigos get trapped in the SkyWing arena (First 10 chapters) and the gets thrown into Skyrim (Rest of the Story)? Find out right here, right now. THIS. IS. THE ADVENTURE! Rated T for violence, coarse language and mild suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 (Ice)

Ice groaned as he woke up, head spinning. _Wha..?_ He asked himself. He looked around, realizing where he was. The wallless platforms, the cheering of thousands of beings. There was only realm he could be in. Pyrrhia, the land of the dragons. And in the SkyWing arena, no less. He down. He was on one of the lower platforms, so he could see the current fight. A large SeaWing was fighting a slightly smaller SandWing. _Poor mites._ Ice thought, as he watched the SandWing pin the SeaWing. Ice looked up to see a SkyWing flying above him. In a flash, he remembered how he got here.

 _Ice growled, pushing a MudWing off him. He looked around, seeing the destruction around him. The house was gone, leaving only a couple of expensive tiles scattered across the grounds. The fountain in the courtyard was destroyed, leaving only a slight spurt of water. Ice looked around, searching for the armoury. He spotted the entrance to the underground room a couple of yards away from him. He bolted towards it, leaping into the hole in the ground once he was in range. He looked around in the room, spotting Leo gearing up._

 _"Where are the others?" Ice asked, grabbing his favourite set of weapons, which included dual revolvers, a broadsword, enchanted to freeze over anything it touched, and quite a few grenades._

 _"Taken." Leo replied grimly, walking towards the ladder that led to the surface. Ice looked up, seeing multiple cracks in the armoury's infrastructure. "GET OUT!" He yowled. But it was to late. SkyWings swooped down, grabbing him and Leo before flying off._

"What do you want?" Ice asked miserably, eyes flashing

"Now now dear, you shouldn't talk to a queen like that." The dragon chided

"Scarlet." Ice hissed, feeling a wave of fury crash down on him

"That's 'Your Majesty' for you dear." The Queen said. "Anywho, I'm here to tell you you're up next."

Ice rolled his eyes. "What do I get for weapons?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. These guys obviously didn't have guns

"Whatever you're most comfortable with." Scarlet shrugged. "And whichever form you're most comfortable with." She said, eyes glinting

"Your friend, the one who was mumbling something about Cocoa?" Scarlet said. "Well, she fought a couple of hours ago and reavealed all your little secrets." She smiled

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Cocoa?" Ice asked, furious. You see, Cocoa was Ice's girlfriend, so he was angry that Scarlet had made her fight

"She just got scratched." Scarlet said, shrugging. "She'll be fine for dinner."

"Your difenition of scratched and mine differ Your Majesty." Ice said through gritted teeth

Scarlet shrugged then looked down. "Oh goody, they're done. It'll be nice to see you fight." She said, flying down. Moments later, a guard flew up and grabbed Ice, flying him down to his preparation room. Ice looked around gazing at the arsenal around him. _All this stuff is to big for me_. He thought. His eyes feel on a small sword and he grinned. He grabbed it and stabbed it into the ground. Immediately, the ground started heating up. Ice frowned. _This is not mine. Which means..._ Ide said thinking. If there was a Fire sword and a Water sword (Ice had tweaked the Water sword to become an Ice Sword. All swords could be tweaked to be variations of their elements), then there had to be an Earth sword and an Air sword. Ice had heard an old legend, saying that if all swords where united, a world could be destroyed. Ice grinned. That was their ticket out of here. Ice hid the sword in his personal dimension and the reached back in to grab something. Ice's hand fell on a leather bag and he grinned. He pulled the bag out of his dimension and attached it to his belt. Ice noticed his armour was very basic, and it was big for him. It was made of leather, with certain bits patched up by fur. No metal at all. Ice sighed. It would be pretty hard to pull off a mirage of the exact armour if he used his own. Ice shrugged. The leather would have to do. He enchanted it to be able to bend to any form his body. The armour slowly started to bend to his body shape, outlining most of his chest muscles with freightiening accuracy. Ice put on the helmet, which was essentially just a piece of leather on the top of his head. Not even any sides. He walked out of his room, smiling

The crowd gasped as he came out in his regular cat-human hybrid form. Obviously, Cocoa had made a more spectacular entrance. Or they where just wowed by his magical skills. Ice took up a fighting stance and waited for his opponent to emerge. It was a while, but the figure in the opposite room finally emerged from his chamber. It was a MudWing, quite big, with gleaming eyes and bared fangs. Ice sighed. He didn't like killing dragons, but this was life or death.

"Goodie!" Queen Scarlet squealed. "This will be fun. I present to you, Salamander of the MudWings, and Ice, the shapeshifting scavenger!" She said. "Fight!" She said, watching with interest

Immediatly, Salmander launched herself at Ice. Ice dodged, feeling the wind as he claws flashed right by her face. "Honestly, stop being so sloppy." Ice said in perfect dragon-talk.

"SHUT UP!" Salamander roared. "Your kind killed my father, and I'm avenging him!" She said, flinging herself at Ice again. Ice dodged with ease. He smirked as he felt his powers activating. In a flash of white light, standing in front of Salamander was a NightWing, and a rather big one at that. Ice's leather armour morphed into shape as he launched himself at the MudWing while she was still stunned. He pinned her and knocked her out. He morphed back into human shape and pulled out his leather bag. Inside was a wax figure. Ice quickly shaped it to look like Salamander then absorbed her essence into the statue. Instantly, he felt her voice add to a clutter of ones in his head

 _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?_ Her voice roared in his head

 _Chill please._ Ice's voice said. _It was either this or killing you._

The voice grunted, and then there was silence.

"SPECTACULAR!" Scarlet squealed like a kid. "I've never seen anyone kill something like _that_!" She said. "You must tell me how."

"I'll think about it." Ice said as the guard grabbed him and flew him up to his platform. He started thinking of how to escape

 **A/N: Who will Ice face next?**

 **And if you liked, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Leo)

**A/N: So this is chapter 2! Also, the story will be Alternated between Ice's, Leo's and Cocoa's POV**

Leo woke up, feeling a talon prooding at his side. He opened his eyes, seeing a SkyWing right in front of him. Leo jumped, reaching for his sword but it wasn't there. He suddenly remembered the attack and sighed. "You're lucky I'm unarmed." He said

"Queen Scarlet wants you to fight now." He said, picking up Leo and bringing him to the prep room

Leo sighed as he looked around. Most of the weapons where to big for him. And even if he did switch shapes, they where rather flimsy and would probably break on impact. Leo sighed as he spotted a small blade, tucked into the corner of the room, he walked towards it, smiling. It wasn't flimsy, and it was his size. Perfect. Leo picked it up. The blade seemed to hum as he gripped it. That was almost never a good sign. He shrugged. It would have to do. He walked out of the room and saw that his opponent was already there. It was an IceWing, rather small. Leo sighed. It was probably a child and he probably didn't have a choice but to kill it. The dragon was shivering with fear. Leo looked up. He started thinking

"FIGHT ALREADY!" Scarlet yowled, clearly angry

The young dragon launched itself at Leo, snarling weakly. Leo suddenly thought of a plan. The dragonet could probably fly a short distance, if Leo gave him a boost. Leo morphed into a larger version of the dragon, grabbing the small dragon and flying up very high. Once they where high enough, he spoke.

"What's your name?" Leo asked

"F-F-Frost" The young dragon stammered

"Alright Frost." Leo said. "I'm gonna throw you really far. When you're close to the ground, spread your wings. You can fly right?" Leo asked

Frost nodded shakily

Leo started flying in circles, picking up speed with every rotation. Once he judged he had amassed enough speed, he threw Frost towards the Ice Kingdom, hoping the warm up drafts would be enough to keep the dragonet airborne until he reached his snowy home. Leo dove back down into the arena, roaring in triumph. He then morphed back into human shape and started coughing. _Wha...?_ Leo thought as he lost consciousness

...

"Leo?" A voice said. "Leo, can you hear me?" The voice said again

"I think he's waking up." Another voice said

"Well that's rather obvious." Another voice, deeper than the others spoke from the left of him

Leo blinked awake, looking around. He spotted all friends. Ice was leaning back on a pillar to the left of him, while Dawn and Snow where at his bedside, eyes wide with worry. Ivy was near the door. Only Cocoa was missing. "What happened?" Leo asked groggily as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"You flew down from the sky, morphed into human form and then started coughing like crazy." Snow said. "Hen the guards took you away and let me care for you." Snow said

"And that's where we made a shocking discovery." Ice said. "There was radiation poisoning in your blood stream." He said. "Then we all tested each other's, the poisoning was in all our bloodstreams." Ice said. "Which we have about 21 more days until the symptoms gets really bad, so bad that we won't be able to move. And apparatly, radiation blocks magic. Which means they fed it to us in our water." Ice hissed

"So... we have to get out of here, get a cure for radiation poisoning within the next 3 weeks and then get back home." Leo summed it up

Ivy nodded. "Which means we need to get out of here." She said. "I propose we blow a hole through the roof." She said, grinning

"We don't have magic." Dawn reminded her

"Oh." Ivy said

Ice paused to think before speaking. "I still have access to my dimension. But that's it." He said. "We're getting away tonight, going through it."

Leo tilted his head slightly. "How?" He asked

"The dimension overlaps this one. Think of it like this." Ice said. "This is this dimension." Ice said, placing a hand on the table. "And this is mine." He said, putting his other hand over the first one and interlocking the fingers. He looked up at his watch, then at the sky outside. "It's dark. Which means dinner is served." He said, smirking. He started slowly morphing into a larger version of himself. "At least we still have shapeshifting powers. They're a blessing, so a bit of poisoning won't stop us." He grinned

All the other also morphed into larger forms of themselves and stormed into the dining hall

...

Leo seated himself at the right of Ice, who was at the head of the table, facing Scarlet with cold eyes. "We found out your little trick." He said. "Radiation. Smart, but not that discreet." He said

"Ah. So you are as smart as you say you are." Scarlet said, eating his her food. "Well, I have a proposition for you." She said, eyes gleaming. "I have a event planned. 100 prisoners with be released into the wilderness. All dragons, all fairly strong. If you manage to defeat all of them in a lapse of 1 moon, I can give you the antidote and you can go free." She said. "However, if you don't, you'll die from my poison." She said, the beginnings of a smirk forming on her lips. "So, do you accept?" She said

"What if we decide to just storm out of here?" Ice asked

"Then I kill her." Scarlet said, flicking her tail at her guards. They brought in a mable beam. And Cocoa was tied to it

Ice's eyes widened. He hissed. "Fine." He spat. "We'll do it." He said, storming off

Snow went after him to calm him down, while Ivy and Dawn started at Cocoa with wide eyes. They started crying and ran off

Scarlet smirked

Leo glared at her. _You monster..._ He thought as he went after the other

 **A/N: Don't forget to review if you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Cocoa)

Cocoa lashed in her bonds. "LET ME OUT!" She yowled into the darkness. As usual, no one answered. Cocoa hissed in rage and in pain. _These bonds are to damn tight._ She thought, trying to slip a hand into her boot, where she kept a small but sharp peice of metal to cut ropes. He sighed as she realized she couldn't reach it. For about the sixth time, Cocoa tried to figure out where exactly she was. She looked up. There was a hole above her, quite wide, tattoo leapt the light in. Her column was attached to the roof, supported by a platform on the bottom of it, about 2 feet below her. But it looked feeble. _That rules out jumping..._ She thought as he looked around. She heard the flapping of wings and looked up. A dragon was flying towards her. Cocoa recognized him as Vermilion, eldest son of Queen Scarlet.

"Stop struggling." He said, landing on the platform.

 _Not that feeble..._ she thought as Vermilion landed. "Why?" She demanded boldly

"Because the bonds will tighten." He smirked

"Just cut to the chase you overgrown lizard." Cocoa spat

"Fine." Vermillion shrugged. "You're going to be my new wife soon." He said, smirking

"WHAT!?" Cocoa yowled, outraged. "You can't marry me. I already have a boyfriend, who I love." She said

"But you're not married." Vermilion said. "Anyways, we'll be discussing more over dinner." He said, flying off

"*censored*!" Cocoa yowled after him

Cocoa heard the flapping of wings above her again. But this time, a smaller orange dragon landed on the platform below her. "That must have been pretty rough." The dragon said, eyes sympathetic

"Tell me about it." Cocoa huffed. She glanced at the dragon. "What's your name?" He asked

"I'm Flame." The SkyWing said. "I'm a new recruit." He explained

"Nice to meet you Flame." Cocoa smiled. She suddenly had an idea. "How far can you fly Flame?" Cocoa asked the young dragon

"Very far!" Flame boasted, smiling

"Do you think you could deliver a message for me?" Cocoa asked

Flame nodded, smiling. "I don't really like anyone here anyways." He said

"Could you tell my boyfriend, Ice, to meet me at Jade mountain at midnight, a day from now?" Cocoa asked

Flame nodded and flew off

Cocoa smiled. Everything was going according to plan she was formulating. Now, she had to figure out how to get out of here.

...

A few hours later, Cocoa was in a small room, three choices for clothes laid out in front of her. _All of these clothes are ugly as hell._ She thought as she picked out a short dress with multiple patches. It was an ugly shade of red. She sighed and slipped into it. She opened the door and looked at the guard expectantly. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her to the dining hall. She arrived moments later, seeing Ice and all her friends seated at the opposite end to where Scarlet and Vermilion where sitting.

"Ah, there you are my sweet." Vermilion said. "Come, sit with me." He said, gesturing to a seat next to him. Cocoa rolled her eyes but morphed into a larger version of herself and sat next to him, sighing. She glanced at Ice and sighed. He looked heartbroken. She rested her gaze on the on rest of her friends. They where all frowning

"Anyways, I was thinking we could discuss the event and the wedding now." Vermilion said, smirking slightly. He ran a talon down the straps of Cocoa's dress, slicing one in half to reveal more of her skin to him, but not Ice. He gently ran a claw down her face. "Better." He said

Ice looked even more heartbroken, seeing what Vermilion had done. Cocoa sighed. She was soureounded by dragons, so there was no way she could get a message to him. Scarlet cleared her throat

"For the event, the prisoners have been select. You will all leave at first light, at different checkpoints which are situated a one kilometre intervals." She said. "And for the wedding, well, I'll let my son explain that." She chuckled

"As you can obviously see, my loving fiancé has picked me over her childhood romantic partner." Vermilion said. "The wedding will be held on the last day of the event. You're welcome to come. Meanwhile, for the duration of the event, Cocoa and I will be watching your pitiful attempts to survive from a safe distance."

A single tear fell onto the floor. Cocoa heard the sound and looked up to see Ice on the verge of crying.

"Him?" He said quietly. "Over me? I thought you love me Cocoa. I really did." Ice said, running off. All of her friends filed out of the room, all gazing at Cocoa scornfully

Cocoa glanced at Vermilion, a look of pure hatred on her faced. "You. Will. Pay." She hissed, slapping him before storming off.

 **A/N: Well that was interesting**

 **Remember, review if you liked**

 **Also, next chapter will be in Ice's POV**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I'm in a rush**


	4. Chapter 4 (Ice)

**A/N: This chapter will include a lot of descriptions (I'm sorry I just really like describing how boss I look.)** **I'll leave a note where the descriptions start and end, just in case you wanna skip over it**

Ice punched a hole in the wall. "How dare she?" He hissed in rage. No one was around, so this was perfect time to let out his anger. "Hwo dare she ditch me for that low-life *censored*!" He said

"It's not like that Ice..." A soft voice said from behind

Ice spun around and found himself facing Cocoa. "What do you want?" He said, eyes cold

"To explain." Cocoa said softly. "I don't want to Vermillion. He's forcing me. Or else I'll die and that will hurt you." She said, explaining the whole thing to him

Ice's gaze softened. "You mean..." He trailed

Cocoa nodded, running towards him and kissing him.

Ice pulled away after a bit. "The event starts today." He said

"I know." Cocoa nodded. "Which means we have to find your gear." She said

Ice nodded. Suddenly, there was a beat of wings and then a voice rang out in the hall. "COCOA!" The voice hurled, enraged. "WHERE ARE YOU?" The voice said again

"That's Vermillion." Cocoa said, sighing. He ran towards the window and jumped. She then morphed into a SkyWing and flew away

Ice watched her go, grinning. He paced towards Leo's room. He opened the door. "We need to talk." Ice said, smiling

Leo grinned. "You find something out?" He asked

"No, but I've got a task for you." Ice said. "I need you to find out gear. You think you can do it?" He asked

Leo nodded. "We'll need to knock out a guard though." He said

Ice nodded. "Which is where the rest of us come in." He said

Ten minutes later, all of Ice's friends where standing in his room, all smiling.

"So, we knock out a guard, Leo steals his ID, finds out stuff for the event, we hide it in a bag then walk out the front door?" Ivy summed up

"Bingo." Ice nodded. "We all set?"

Snow nodded.

"Then let's go!" Ice said, walking out of his room. As usual, there was a guard at the end of the hall. Ice nodded to Dawn and Ivy. They rushed towards him, slipping under him in a breeze due to their smaller size.

"Hey yo-!" The guard said, but he was cut off as Leo and Snow rushed him, rocks in their hands. The guard was out in and instant.

"How close can you get to being him Leo?" Ice asked

Leo closed his eyes and a few minutes later, standing in his place was an almost exact copy of the guard on the floor. Leo put in the armour and smiled. "Be back soon." He said, flying off

Ice smiled. Everything was going according to plan

...

 **Descriptions start in this paragraph**

A few hours later, Ice was standing at the entrance to a cave, sourrounded by his friends. Leo had managed to get their stuff back. Well, everything except for a couple of knickknacks that the guards had destroyed. Ice looked up a the peak of the tallest mountain where a bonfire was being lit. As soon as that flame went out, the event would start. He narrowed his eyes. There where four dragons perched on the top, not including the bonfire makers. _Scarlet, Vermillion, Ruby and Cocoa._ He thought as he spotted them. Suddenly, the smoke stopped coming from the top of the mountain and Ice smiled. "LET'S DO THIS!" He yowled as he charged out of the cave in his sloppy armour. As soon as he hit the sunlight however, the mirage fell away to reaveal a pure black adamant armour set. The chestplate was a huge plate of shinning black matter, with and icicle engraved onto it, shinning with a pale blue hue. Connecting to the chestplate where the shoulderpads, which where inlaid with pale blue ice gems the size of of a baby's fist. Under that, he wore a suit of adamant chainmail which in turn led to his gauntlets. They where really comfy, seeing as the inside was made of velvet. He had installed gem knuckles, made of the same stuff that the gems of his shoulder pads where, on his gauntlets, just in case he had to rely on hand to hand combat. Ice glanced down at his belt, where dual daggers where nested, each with an ice magic gem on the hilt. They where made of a fusion of adamant and ice. Ice unsheathed them, twirling them around in his hands. They seemed to glow with a white hue in the sunlight. He smiled. This would definitely scare off enemies. He glanced at his boots, which had spikes at the heel and the tip, along with more along the sides, helping more along with rocky terrain. In the middle of both boots, there was a large oval ice crystal that could let his create a trail of ice if moving along the current terrain was to hard. His boots also had blades on the side, that could extend a few millimetres past his spikes to form a type of ice skate. That was the beauty of magical items. Even if Ice couldn't use magic himself, he could still harness the magic in his items. His kneepads where also inlaid with the ice gems. He glanced at his storage bags, enchanted to be able to hold over 30 pounds of equipment in them, but they where only the size of a pencil case. _Three weeks worth of water and food, some extra adamant for repairs, wood for the campfire and some cots._ He thought, running through what he had put the bags just in case he had forgotten anything. In the back of his belt was a quiver full of of arrows with tips made of the same material as his daggers. His bow, made of ebony wood, was slung over his shoulder. Across his back, his large dual-sided sword was in it's sheath. That was his ice sword, with a comfy leather grip sticking out of the sheath, along with the blue hilt and golden cap. It was made of the same adamant and ice alliance as his arrows and daggers, except he had found the ice for his sword on the highest peak of the Rogue land. Ice felt a pang as he remembered how he had forged the blade. He had named it Frostbite, because it frosted anything it touched almost instantly. His daggers and arrows did the same, but it wasn't as bad of a frost. His helmet was modeled after a roman helmet, with the helmet covering most of his head. There was an opening starting at his eyes, running down in a T shape until the helmet. There was a small ice crystal visor installed over his eyes that Ice could pull down until it covered the entire opened, along with a piece of armour in his bag that would connect the help to the neckpiece. Hey, you never know when you'll end up in open space right?. In the top, there was a single blue plume. Starting as his shoulders, a thick sky blue cape, with a darker blue double helix pattern around the edges trailed behind him. The cape could wrapped around Ice's body while he was in his armour and it had some insulation between the fabric so it could double as a blanket on cold nights. Under his armour, Ice wore a jumpsuit with some padding inside it, so it could lessen bludgeoning blows from hammers and maces. The armour was light and flexible, so Ice could run around. But it was also quite solid, so he didn't have to worry about getting injured.

Ice glanced back at Leo, who wearing a variation of Ice's armour. It was made of a variation of vibranium, so it was about as strong as Ice's armour. The chestplate was a pale silver, like the rest of his armour, inlaid with a flame design that glowed a deep shade of orange. His shoulder pads where inlaid with red fire gems. His chainmail was slightly different than Ice's. Instead of being modelled after dragons scales like his own, Leo's mail was made of big hexagons that interlocked. His gauntlets where also slightly different than Ice's. Instead of being two sperate peices, Leo's gauntlets connected to his mail with a couple of hooks, although he could still take them off rather easily. Instead of knuckles, Leo had a couple of small spikes made of his fire gems, that could char a cow in about 30 minutes. His boots where armed with the same spikes as Ice's, although the didn't have the extending blades. He also had fire crystals inlaid in the middle of his boot so they could project a flame, allowing Leo to hover a couple of feet in the air just in case it got to hard to walk. Leo also had the same storage bags Ice and the rest of his friends had, allowing him to store his rations and extra equipment. Leo had a dual swords strapped to his back, both engraved with a rune that made them indestructible and the rune only worked on Leo's blades, since he created the rune. Ice didn't really want to ingrave the rune on Frostbite, because his sword was solid as is. Plus, the rune was red, so that didn't really go with the design of his sword. Leo's armour and weapons had been forged in foreverfire, so they where pretty tough as well. Leo's blades where made of an alliage of the material his armour was made of and stone, which let the runes work. Leo didn't really use any other weapons, because he was really skilled with his dual blades. Leo's helmet was modeled after a roman helmet as well, except he didn't have a plume on the top of his. His visor was blood red, made of ruby. He also has the attachtable neck piece. A red cape with a gold outline flew behind him

Ice moved his gaze to look at Dawn. In the light, she looked like she was glowing. Her chestplate was made of gold align with the rest of her armour, but it was enchanted to be as durable as Ice's and Leo's armour. A rising sun was emblazoned onto the armour. Unlike the rest of them, Dawn preferred ranged weapons, so she had rather light armour. She had 2 pretty big sun-shapes disks lodged in her belt, which where enchanted to come back to her after they where thrown. About a dozen smaller ones sourrounded the larger suns. Ice knew from sparring experience that those suns where _really_ sharp. Her chesplate was small compared to the rest of their chestplates and she didn't have shoulder blades. Her mail was made from tiny suns, each one crafted by hand. Her gloves where made of leather, with enchanted gold knuckles on them. They also had small gold picks on the tips of the fingers to help he grip her weapons. And they where fireproof. Her boots where also made of leather and fireproof, had fire gems inlaid in the middle so she could, like, Leo, hover a few feet in the air using the flames. Her mail stretched pretty much all over her body. On her belt, Dawn had her storage bags along with two quivers, filled with flammable arrows. Two miniature crossbows where in the holsters on her thigh, arms folded. Ice knew that those smaller crossbows packed quite a punch and could fit multiple arrows in their chambers. Slung over her back was a larger quiver with arrows tipped with fire crystals that, strangely, where pink instead of red, like the rest of her crystals. Dawn was holding her main weapon for when they travelled in medieval times, a regular sized crossbow. It was already loaded with a couple of arrows so Dawn could fire at a moments notice. A pale pink cape flowed behind her. Unlike the rest of them, Dawn had a hodded cape. Her hood was currently on her head. Her helmet was a golden mask, except instead of a string keeping it on, there was a piece of leather that wrapped around her head, providing a bit of protection for the back of her head.

Ice smiled as he shifted his gaze to the left of him, where Ivy and Snow where running, slightly behind him. Ice let his gaze rest on Snow. Her armour was made of pure silver, with a snowflake on her chestplate. Snow's chainmail was made of thousands of tiny interlocking snowflakes. He shoulder pads where smaller than Ice's and Leo's, but they still had ice gems engraved into them. Except instead of being pale blue like his own, they where pure white, almost blending into her armour. Her gauntlets where, like her shoulder pads, smaller than Ice's and Leo's, but they where still impressive. Like Ice, her gauntlets where not attached to her armour and they where inlaid with white ice crystals. Her boots where equipped with the same things as Ice, so she to could make her own ice trail if the terrain got to rough. On her belt, along with the storage bags, there where twin daggers which where made of a alliage of silver and ice. Strapped to her back was a katana sword which was made with the same stuff her daggers were. Her helmet was also modelled after a roman helmet. Her helmet also didn't have a plume on it, with a white victor that could also extend down to the bottom of the helmet. She also had the custom neck piece. A pure white cape flew in the wind behind her, with a sky blue snowflake in the middle of it.

Ice looked over to gaze at Ivy. She was the youngest of the group, so she liked to stick to the sidelines and heal her friends. Ivy liked to use a combination of nature and healing magic to fight in her battles. She was dressed in a combination of emerald and leather. Her chestplate was made of emerald, with a leaf emblazoned on it. Her shoulder pads where made of leather, with green gems engraved into them. Unlike the rest of them, her gems didn't really have any power in them. They just looked cool. Her mail was also made of emerald, with the design for each link being a leaf. Her gloves where made of leather with emerald knuckles on them. Those where the only gems that had magic in her armour, align with the ones in her boots. The gem on her gloves amplified her healing powers, as well as her nature ones. Her boots where also made of leather, with gems inlaid in the middle. The gems allowed her to let vines grow out of the ground and carry her wherever she need go. But like the rest of them, she preferred walking or running rather than using magic to travel. On the left of her belt, there where a various potions that where used to heal her friends. On the right, there where potions that harmed enemies. Her main weapon was a living wooden staff, topped with an emerald crystal that let her use her magic. The crystal itself stored a bit of magic, but without being able to generate more power from her being, Ivy would probably be whacking her enemies with her staff rather than using magic.

 **Desription ends here**

Ice smiled as he ran towards the plains, where everyone would be even, no matter which type of dragons they where. About 5 minutes later, the group stopped running out of breath.

"How long will it take to get there?" Ivy asked, drinking some water

Ice glanced at the sky. "Well, seeing as the sun is about 3 quarters of the way down to the horizon, I say we have about 3 more hours of daylight. Which means if we continue walking, we should be at the plains by noon tommorow." He said

Leo nodded. "Where should we make camp?" He asked

Ice looked around, searching for some sort of cave in the mountains terrain that would give way to the plains at about 10:00 tommorow. "I don't like the fact that we can't tell time. And to answer your question Leo, we'll stop to make camp at sunset."

Leo nodded

Ice put his helmet back on once everyone had put away their water. "We ready to go?" He asked

Snow nodded

Ice smiled. "Then let's go!" He said

Dawn grinned and put on her mask. "Showtime." She said

Leo, Ivy and Snow also put their helmets on as the group set off

...

The group made good pace and as Ice expect, there had only been about three hours of daylight before sunset struck.

Ice glanced around, looking for a shelter. He spotted a dip in the rocky ground about 500 meters away from them. "There's a dip there. That would be a good place to set up camp." He said

Ivy nodded. "It'll be like camping back home!" She said. And then she started crying, along with Dawn

Ice sighed. "I miss home to, but we need to free Cocoa and get our magic back." He said. "And get rid of the poison before we die. Or we'll never go home." He sighed.

Dawn nodded, eyes puffy. "Let's get back home!" He said

That lifted the group's spirit a bit. They all smiled slightly and headed off. Once they where there, Ice dug out his tent materials and cot from his bag. He planted the sticks in the ground and draped his blue tent over his frame. The tent was about 9 feet high and 15 feet wide, so he had plenty of space to put his stuff wherever, without stuffing it in his bag. Ice took off his gauntlets and chestplate, putting them on his armour stand. He put his boots by the entrance and then took off his chainmail and his padded jumpsuit. He then put on some clothes that he had managed to put together in his spare time. He slid on a pale blue t-shirt, along with some pale blue shorts and some socks. He put on a pair of running shoes he had managed to grab from the armoury before it collapsed, just like the rest of his clothes. He and Leo had managed to get their hands on a couple pairs of their own clothes, along with some clothes for the girls and shoes. Ice had been wearing his armour when the dragons had taken him,but he had dropped all his firearms in the chaos. Now all he had left was what was in his tent. Ice walked out of his tent and glanced around their campsite. He spotted Leo in an almost identical outfit to his, except his shirt and shorts where red.

"Hey." Ice said, sitting down next to him

"Hey." Leo said, reaching into one of his bags to grab some meat wrapped in leather, which was pretty much the only thing the guards have given them provision wise. Ice had managed to find some wild blueberries in the mountains, so each person now had a wrap with about 20 berries in each wrap, along with 3 week's worth of cow meat. The meat was divided into portions, so each person knew how much to eat. The water was also carefully weighed out, each person being given a large jug and a small canteen. You could fill up the canteen three times a day for three weeks straight.

Ice grinned. He walked into his tent and grabbed his bag, taking the canteen and a chunk of meat. Scarlet obviously wanted them to have an advantage on the other contestants, probably to test them, seeing as hunting would be very difficult since dragons would be hunting as well. Scarlet had told them that all contetants where being given leather armour, the same quality as theirs, as well as a flimsy spear.

Ice looked around, trying to spot some wood. He saw a couple of scrawny trees in the distance. "You wanna go chop those down?" Ice asked

Leo nodded. He walked into his tent and grabbed his dual swords, tossing one to Ice. Ice caught it. He couldn't use Frostnite to chop down the trees, since the blade would just freeze the wood. The duo marched off towards the trees. They chopped them down in an instant, bring the wood back to camp in under half an hour. When they got back, they found the girls trying to fortify the flimsy leather armour they had been given.

"Hi." Ivy said, not looking up from her armour. Ice noticed two pairs of what looked like the finished product of the girls work lay beside them.

"Are those for us?" Leo inquired, glancing at the armour.

"Yeah." Snow nodded. "Since you guys went to get the wood, we though you'd surprise you. This armour is just for backup." She said

Ice nodded. "It makes sense." He said, walking towards the armour. It looked the same as the rest of the sets the girls where working on. It was a simple breastplate, with shoulderpads attached to the breastplate by a couple of ropes. A couple of peices of leather, connected by strings made of the same material as the ones that connected the shoulder pads to the breatplate. Ice put it on. Underneath the arm peices, there where straps that kept the leather close to his arms to lessen impacts. Ice put on the thin gloves that offered some grip. Ice put on the bottom piece of the armour, which was essentially the same thing as the top. The central piece was kind of like a diaper, with peices of leather running down the front and sides of his leg. The boots where flat.

"It's decent." Ice said, starting to take off the armour

"Yeah." Dawn said. "It's not as good as our regular armours, but it's better than nothing if we lose our primary set." She said

Ice nodded. He walked into his tent and folded the armour into a nearly perfect square. He placed it by his mail and walked out of his tent. He looked around camp. Leo's tent was red and unlike Ice's, it was triangular. The girls had combined their tents to make a huge triangular tent. Ice had the only dome-shaped tent on the camp. Around it, the girls had built a wall of dirt, around three feet tall. Dawn had installed her 3 stationary crossbows at about equal distances form each other. Ice smiled. Dragons would have a hard time ambushing them.

"We'll need to find a more suitable location for a permanent camp." Ice said, walking back to where the girls where sitting. They had arranged five big rocks in a circle around where the campfire would be

Leo nodded. "I think that hill would be good." He said, pointing to a small-looking hill in the distance

Ice nodded. If they could see the hill from here, that meant that it was probably pretty big. "If we keep up this pace, we should get to that hill in three days time." He said

Dawn smiled. "Yeah. Plus, there's a river right there." She said, pointing to a stream that flowed over the hill.

"And there would probably be good hunting in that forest. And there would be edible fruits." Ivy pointed out

"We could also potentially start a farm." Ice said. "If we're here for a while, that is." He said

Snow nodded sadly. "But we _will_ get back home soon." She said with fierce determination

"Yeah!" Dawn nodded, envigorated by Snow's determination

The group started cheering

...

Ice yawned, glancing up at the sky for what seemed like the millionth time. Still no signs of a dragon. He had offered to take first watch, and in around one more hour, his shift would be over and he could get some well-needed rest. Ice heard a rustle behind him and looked back. Snow was immerging form her section of the girls tent. "Hey." She said, smiling

"Hey." Ice said, smiling as well

Snow walked towards him, settling down next to him. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of white sweatpants. You see, in Rogue, everyone colour-coded their clothes. Ice was blue, Leo was red, Snow was white, Dawn was pink and Ivy was green.

Ice smiled, looking up at the sky. He glanced at what he was wearing, a long sleeved blue t-shirt along with blue jeans, and his running shoes. He had his chestplate on, along with his shoulder pads and gauntlets, along with his cape. His quiver was slung over his back. Normally, he wore it on the back of his belt, but since he wasn't planning on using his sword for the watch, so he had installed an extending strap so he could sling it over his back as well. His fiddled with the string of his bow, smiling

"There are a lot of stars out tonight." Snow said, smiling

"Yeah." He smiled. Suddenly, a roar sounded in the air and Ice looked up, grabbing his bow. He narrowed his eyes, trying to spot the dragon. Moments later, he spotted it. It was a SandWing, a big one at that. Ice ran towards in of the stationary crossbows and shot a net at the dragon. The dragon tore it in half, snarling. It shot a bolt of fire straight at Ice. Ice rolled out of the way, sighing. He ran to the crossbow and shot another net. This time, Ice hit his target and smiled. The dragon fell to the ground a few hundred metres away from him. Ice grabbed a torch and ran towards it, Snow at his heels. Sunddenly, the dragon ripped through the net and turned to face them. It barelled towards him, teeth bared. Ice dodged out of the way and shot an arrow at the dragon's tail. Immediately, it started freezing over. Within moments, the dragon was covered in ice. "I'm sorry." Ice mumbled as he crushed the ice. At least he had the consolation that this type of death was painless.

"If Scarlet wants us to kill." Ice said as rain started to fall. "Then so be it." He hissed as he started marching back to camp as thunder rumbled ominously


	5. Chapter 5 (Leo)

**A/N: Ok, so I wrote a** ** _super_** **long chapter yesterday to make up for the short chapters that may come up. I'm very busy with school, seeing as end of term is coming up. I'll try my very best to keep this story updated daily, but no promises. Also, there has been a two week skip since the last chapter, to thicken the plot ;)**

Leo woke up, head spinning. He looked around, trying to remember where he was. _Stupid radiation..._ He thought. Ice had observed that everyone was slowly losing short-term memory. Leo remembered everything in snap. They where at their camp. Leo lifted his head, looking around his... cabin? Last he remembered, they where still sleeping in there tents. He gritted his teeth. He got up, walking out of his cabin. The frame was made of large woods beams about 7 feet tall. Leo blinked, memory slowly coming back. He glanced at his hands. They where bloody and splintered. Leo had deffinatly dragged some sort of wood to their. Upon further examination, he realized the wood was squared and polished, which meant it had probably been here for more than a day. Leo tried to get, only to feel a sharp pain in his thigh. _Wha..._ He thought as everything came back to him

 _Leo was trudging through the mud at the bottom of the hill. It had just rained, so it was had made it hard to walk._

 _"Should have brought our boots." Ice said, smiling slightly as he tried to push one of the tree trunks onto the sled they had made. Ice had agreed to get Salamander to pull the sled once he had reasoned with her. If she pulled the sled, she could go free. Salamander had agreed, but only if she could stick with them until the end of the event. Ice had also agreed to the compromise._

 _"Yeah." Leo nodded, also smiling slightly. He picked up one of the smaller logs, muscles screaming in effort as he put it on the sled. "I think we should come back tommorow." He suggested_

 _Ice nodded. "With out boots." He said. "It was stupid, not thinking we'd not need the, when Snow had told it would probably rain. But at least we have the leather armour." Ice said_

 _Leo smiled. Suddenly, there was whistling sound and Ice crumbled to the ground, arrow sticking out of the right of his chest. He groaned. Then another whistling noise sounded, and Leo felt a sharp bolt of pain in his leg. He glanced down and saw an arrow sticking out of his thigh. The last thing Leo remembered before losing consciousness was Salamander grabbing his and Ice before running off_

"Ice!" Leo said, alarmed. He looked around and spotted a pair of makeshift crutches and grabbed them. He limped out of his cabin, looking around the new camp. There where 5 cabins gathered in a circle, sourrounding a sixth, larger cabin. Around the camp, there was a solid-looking circular stone wall about 8 feet tall and it obviously wasn't finished. Leo glanced around, spotting Dawn working on adding another foot's height of bricks to the wall, where the entrance to camp was. The was a set of wooden bars in front of the entrance, align with another set behind it. By the gate, there where two squares, which obviously where meant to be towers. Parallel to the gate was another gate on the other side of camp, along with two foundations for towers beside her.

"How long was I out?" Leo asked Dawn softly

Dawn turned towards him, smiling grimly. "About 6 days. That arrow was poisoned. While two of us was watching you and Ice, the other started building up the walls with Salamander. Man can that dragon build. She built the entire other side of the wall."

Leo blinked. "Who was supposed to be watching me?" Leo asked

"No one. We got the poison out of your system a couple of hours ago." She said, going back to paving the wall. On the other side of camp, Leo spotted Snow building up the wall as well

Leo looked around the cabins. He spotted his own, which a piece of wood shaped like a flame and painted red, orange and yellow was hanging above the entrance. Leo walked in, eyes widening. This wasn't where he was before. The cabin he had been in had been in was much smaller. Tucked into the right side of the one-room building was a bed, made of wood with some dead grass on top of it. On top of that, his cot was place there, untouched. He glanced at the other side of the room where his supplies where. His chestplate, shoulderpads, gauntlets and boots where place on it, along with his elbow and knee pads. His chainmail was folded at the foot of his stand, along with his cape and padded jumpsuit. His swords where placed on the wall, hanging form a couple of hooks. His supply bags, which had extended to their chest-sized format, where sitting under his blades. Leo opened them. One held his food and water and the other held various tools, such as spare vibranium, a pick axe and... a sword? Leo picked it up and it started humming. Leo narrowed his eyes. This was the same sword he had seen in the arena. Suddenly, the sword lifted up in to the air, glowing with a black hue. _Use me._ The blade seemed to whisper

Leo back up, startled. "Who... what are you?"

 _I am a sword._ The blade said in his mind. _But you can call me Oel_

"That's my name backwards. Not that original." Leo said

 _That's because I'm the opposite of anything that I choose to torment. And I have chosen to torment you._ The blade said, starting to spin. Leo covered his eyes as a flash of white exploded in his cabin. Where the blade had been moments ago, a copy of Leo was standing. Except for a few differences. This version of Leo had a clef chin, something Leo didn't have. His hair was longer and he didn't have the scar that Leo had on his cheek, which was the result of a sparring exercise with Ice. This version of Leo was also slightly taller and more muscular. He also seemed older.

"Hello there, little brother. " Oel said, smirking

"You're not my brother." Leo said, shaking his head

"I am now." Oel said, before another flash of blinding light filled the room and Oel was gone.

Snow rushed into the room. "Leo?" She said softly. "I saw something. Is everything OK." She said

Leo glanced at her. She looked shaken. "What's wrong?" He asked

Snow started crying, running into Leo

Leo hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Ice." Snow sobbed. "He's dying."

 **A/N: OHHHH CLIFFHANGER! I love doing those :P. Anyways, review if you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Cocoa)

Cocoa yawned in her makeshift seat. The dragons had taken all the time in the world to transport Vermilion's, Scarlet's and Ruby's thrones, but when Cocoa had asked for hers, they had pointed to a ragtag assemblage of sticks and stones that vaguely looked like a seat. Cocoa glanced down, sighing. A couple of dragons where trying to climb the mountain slope to get to Scarlet, but her guards kept shooting at them to keep them down, but not to kill them. One of the dragons roared in pain as a spear went through his tail. He lost his balance and plummeted down until Cocoa couldn't see him. She looked up at Scarlet. "Is this really nessecary?" She asked

"Why of course dear. Your friends are supposed to be the ones killing them. Not us." Scarlet smiled innocently

Cocoa grumbled and sat back down in her seat. Vermilion nudged towards her, smiling smoothly. "Move one inch closer, and I'll gut you alive." Cocoa hissed

Vermillion narrowed his eyes but obliged all the same. Suddenly, a ferocious cry erupted and Cocoa felt herself being snatched from the ground. She screamed, but by the time the sound came out, her captor was flying away. Once they where a bit father, the dragon hoisted Cocoa up onto it's back. _Wha...?_ She thought as she looked down. The dragon had armour. It was green.

"Ivy?" Cocoa asked softly

"Took you long enough to realize that." The dragon said, turning back to looked at her. It was Ivy alright

"I'm so glad to see you!" Cocoa said, patting her back. "But what took you so long? It's been like two weeks since the event started!"

"We thought we'd be fine on our own. We where wrong. Something happened." Ivy said, tone darkening. "Leo and Ice where ambushed while getting wood for the camp. Leo recovered, but Ice..." Ivy trailed. "Ice is dying. And We think you're the only one who can find a cure for him."

Cocoa gasped. "Fly me to him as fast as you can!" She said

Ivy nodded and dove towards a hill where Cocoa spotted the camp. As soon as Ivy landed, Cocoa rushed towards the cabin in the middle, assuming Ice would be in there. Cocoa's eyes widened as she spotted her boyfriend. His chest was bare, revealing a small puncture wound on the right of his chest. There was a warm compress in his forehead. Cocoa spotted Snow getting some new bandages.

"How is he?" Cocoa asked

"Not good." Snow sighed. "The arrow that hit him was poisoned, and along with the radiation in his system, well, his immune system can't handle everything. I'm doing a new bandage now, which is pretty much all I can do. Ivy identified the poison as wolfsbane, which has a very potent poison. He has about 3 more hours left, unless you can find the antidote." Snow said

"Where can I find the antidote?" Cocoa asked

"On the tallest peak in the land." Snow said. "Where you where before Ivy took you here."

...

"So, we all know the plan?" Cocoa asked

Everyone nodded. Cocoa had gotten her good armour back and was about to put it on. Her chest plate was a large piece of citrine mixed with steel, which made a variant of the adamant Ice's armour was made off, which was an alliage of steel, obsidian and diamonds, which made it pretty much indestructible. Cocoa's was slightly less powerful, although it was still strong. Her mail was composed of diamond-shaped metal peices, made of the same alliage her chestplate was. Her gauntlets, which where lined with velvet in the inside, had small metal spikes on the palm to giver her a better grip on her weapons. They had brown earth gems in the placement of her knuckles, letting her use her earth powers. Unlike the rest of them, Cocoa used both a sword and a shield, so she was always up front, along with Ice, Snow and Leo. Her shield was a large square piece of citrine and steel alliage, which got narrower as the shield went on to form a blade at the end of it. On the top portion, a boulder crest was engraved. He sword sheath was on the inside of the shield, with the hilt sticking out above the tip of the shield. Her sword was made of the same material her armour was, and it was pretty big. Cocoa also had a spear strapped to her back. It was a long, thick piece of oak wood, tipped with a razor sharp point. There was a small indent in the shaft, so Cocoa could hook the weapon up to a rope, letting her use it like a harpoon or throwing spear as well. Her boots where inlaid with earth gems, which solidified all ground below her, making it easier to walk. Her helmet was, like most of her friends', modelled after a roman helmet, with a green visor going down the T shape. She also had the neckpiece. On her belt, her two storage bags where strapped on either side of her. Her also had two extra coils of rope, in case the on attached to her glove broke.

Cocoa smiled. "Then let's do this." She said, rushing away to put her armour on. Once she had, she glanced at her friends. "LET'S GO!" She said, rushing off. All her friends followed, dressed in their armour as well. They ran for a while, until the reached the foot of the mountain. "Leo, Dawn, get up there!" She said

Leo and Dawn activated their gems at almost the same time. Even thought the flame wasn't as strong as it would be if they had magic, the gem produced enough energy for them to move from ledge to ledge. Once they had reached the first ledge, Leo threw down a rope and Dawn loaded a grapple arrows in her crossbow. She shot it upwards and it landed about 250 metres above them. She then took out the excess rope out of her weapon and tied it to a rock.

Snow and Ivy grabbed onto the rope and began climbing the rope. They could just use magic, but they had all agreed that it would be strange seeing vines and ice climbing up a mountainside. But Cocoa could still use her earth magic. She placed her hands on the rock and closed her eyes. She felt the rock shifting below her hands. Slowly at first, then it got faster and faster. When Cocoa opened her eyes, she saw her fingers plunged into the rock, along with the tip of her boots. She was slowly moving the mountain, having the stone plate she was on slowly climb the hill. She had hardened the rock to the point where it would become to brittle if she hardened it any more. It was slicing through the rest of the rock on the hill like a warm knife would slice through butter. After about an hour, all five of them where on a ledge just below where Scarlet, Vermillion and Ruby where. She could hear them arguing with the guards.

"What do you mean you can't find her!?" Vermillion spat

"Th-the dragon must have ate her." A voice mumbled

"Then kill it!" Vermillion hissed

Cocoa chose this moment to show herself. "Actually, I'm right here." She said unsheathing her sword in a swift motion. She raised her sword and smiled. She tapped the tip of of her boot on the ground, harnessing her earth magic in both herself and her boot gems to create a small earthquake, causing the dragons to either fall down or make them fly up. In the same moment, her friends rushed up and charged the dragons. They roared in alarm as they got attacked. _Now for the hard part..._ Cocoa thought as she scanned the mountaintop. She narrowed her eyes as she looked for the flower. She spotted a patch of them about 300 metres off. She bolted towards it, only to find herself sourrounded by 4 guards. She smiled, twirling her sword in her hand. She rushed towards one guard, closing her eyes. She felt her sword vibrate with a familiar sensation as she opened her eyes. Her sword was in her hand, except now there was large stones floating above it. She brought the flat of her blade down on the first guard's head, causing him to back away slowly. She pointed her sword towards another guard and the stones floating above her sword flashed towards him at lighting speed. The dragon collapsed under the weight of the stones and lost consciousness shortly after. In a flash, she leapt towards. She glanced at the third and fourth guards. The third flew away quickly, but the fourth, the largest, stayed. He roared in anger as his companion flew away. He then rushed towards Cocoa. Cocoa dodged and struck a quick blow on his side. She felt the blood welled up onto her blade. She glanced at the fourth guard, who just got angrier. Cocoa sighed, seeing as she would probably have to kill him. The dragon rushed towards her and Cocoa gritted her teeth as she leapt over him, raising a pillar of stone to boost her. She rolled to absorb the inpact before stabbing her sword into his tail. The dragon roared in pain for about a minute before it fell still.

Cocoa walked towards the flower patch and picked every single one before turning back to her friends

"Let's hope this cures Ice." Cocoa said, walking towards the mountain slope again, leaving the mass of unconscious or dead dragons behind her.

 **A/N: There we go! Another chapter! Finally! Sorry for not publishing. I got busy. Anyways, I'm gonna try for two chapters today. Review if you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Ice)

Ice blinked awake, feeling faint. He looked around, sitting up in his cot. He blinked as his vision cleared up. All his friends where clustered around him, talking in hushed tones.

"Um... what's going on?" Ice asked

Snow glanced at him and smiled. "You're awake. That's great. I'll get Cocoa." She said

Ice blinked in confusion. Cocoa was with the dragons...

Moments later, Ice got tackled into a hug and when he looked up, Cocoa was the one hugging him

"Cocoa!" Ice said, hugging her back

"Thank god you're okay." Cocoa said, eyes starting to fill with tears of joy

"What happened?" He asked her

"You got shot with a poisoned arrow, but she managed to get the cure for you." Leo said from near the doorway. He smiled

Ice smiled back. "Well, I'm glad to be back." He said, getting up. His knees buckled and Ice faltered, but he blinked in confusion as he stood straight again. He looked down and widened his eyes. His lower legs where supported by two pillars of ice. "My magic is back?" Ice said quietly. He held out his hand and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his hand was glowing with a pale blue hue. "My magic is back!" Ice said, grinning. He shattered the ice pillars in an instant and walked outside. He smiled as he conjured up ice around him. He raised it until it was about 5 feet tall, then crushed it into shrapnel and pointed towards the mountain where the dragons where. He smiled. "We're back Scarlet." He grinned. Ice ran into his cabin, quickly grabbing his daggers and his boots. He threw on his boots and ran outside. Once he was in proximity of the wall, he pushed his boot to the ground and summoned an ice pillar below him, boosting him to be able to jump right over the wall. Once he was in the air, he created a narrow ice path about 2 feet underneath him. He flicked his foot, causing the skate blades to extend. He landed expertly on the path and started to extend it away from their camp. He skated along it, gaining speed with each thrust. Once he was close enough to the nearest mountain slope, he jumped off the path and flipped his daggers backwards. He nailed them into the stone surface and smiled in satisfaction as ice started covering the stone. He channeled his magic into the daggers, making them glow with a powerful hue. Years of training had made him and all of his friends practically inexhaustible while using magic. He covered the entire mountainside in ice, then skated back to the camp, where he shattered his ice path and collected all the shrapnel into a compact ball. He pointed east and the ball zoomed away in that direction. Ice smiled

"Well, that was something." Leo said, flames flickering on and off on his fingertips.

"Yeah, it was." Ivy said, smiling. She summoned up a vine and began making it do funny postures, which she and Dawn laughed at.

"But how did we get out magic back?" Snow asked

"The flowers. When we all peeled the petals off to make the ointment, a little bit of juice got onto our fingers right? Well, they probably got into our bloodstream and cured the radiation." Cocoa said

"That's a good theory." Ice said. "Anyways, since we're all awake, wanna do some sparring?" He suggested

"Yeah!" Dawn nodded

The rest of the group smiled and walked off to get ready

Ice walked into his cabin, towards his armour. He took off his shirt and pants and put on his insulated jumpsuit, then preceded to doing the same with his chain mail. He put his chestplate on and grabbed his belt. He slung the piece of leather around the narrow section of his chestpeice. He grabbed his daggers sheaths and put his daggers in them. He attached them to his belt using a dual clip system. He grabbed his gauntlets and shoved them in, doing the same with his boots. He grabbed his shoulderpads and fastened them to his chestplate before grabbing his cape and attaching it to his chestplate as well. He grabbed his sword sheath and strapped it to his back. He slung his bow over his shoulder and attached his quiver to the back of his belt and walked out of his cabin, putting his helmet on. He unsheathed his sword and stepped out of camp to where Leo and Cocoa where waiting. The rest of his friends arrived moments later.

"Everyone knows the rules to this session?" Ice asked. "No maiming and Dawn, cover your arrows with the sparring heads." Ice said. "And most of all, have fun? Ready?" He asked, smiling

They all nodded

"Then let's spar." Ice said. "We have 10 minutes to get to a good position before Salamander lights the fire. Time starts now!" Ice said running off towards the forest. He didn't bother to look back. He arrived at the edge of the woods and climbed the first decently tall tree he could find. He looked around, narrowing his eyes. _Where would I go if I where Dawn?_ Ice thought. He alternated between who he took down first, and this session it was Dawn's turn. He smiled as he spotted a couple of cliffs about a mile off. He waited for about 30 minutes before he jumped from the tree and conjured a plaque of ice below him and landed on it, digging his spikes into the ice. He channelled the magic in his boots to make the plaque float forward. He arrived at the cliff a few minutes later. He heard a whistling sound and moved out of the way to see an arrow flash right past him. He looked up and spotted Dawn loading her crossbow. She had green, white, brown and red flags tucked into her belt, which meant she had already taken out Leo, Dawn, Ivy and Cocoa out, probably with her small crossbows. Ivy had probably headed towards the forest, so Dawn had just set up camp on the cliffs overlooking it. When the fire stopped, she had probably fired at Ivy and landed her shot rightness in target. She had then probably headed to this cliff and simply taken out the rest of her friends on the way there. Ice raised his ice plaque swiftly and undue his spikes from the ice. He jumped off the plaque, and in one quick motion, he grabbing his bow and noched three arrows. He twisted in midair, drawing the bowstring and firing, but it was to late. Ice felt Dawn's arrow hit his chest as he shot his arrows. He landed behind Dawn. "You win." He said to her, picking up his arrows

"Obviously." Dawn said, activating her boot gems and flying off

Ice smiled and summoned his ice path, starting to skate after her. He looked up at the mountain and narrowed his eyes. There was a mass of dragons flapping above the summit. Ice looked around, and all the other tall mountains seemed to have dragons above them. _This isn't an event to amuse Scarlet anymore._ Ice thought as he watched the dragons fight. _This is a manhunt for us. So if Scarlet wants a fight, she'll get one._ He thought, casting one more glare at the mountaintop before resting his gaze on their camp. He smiled grimly. _This will not end well..._


	8. Chapter 8 (Leo)

Leo brought his sword down in a flurry of strikes, which momentarily confused his opponent, a large SandWing. Leo raised his hand and the dragon started twisting in pain. Moments later, it was dead.

"Which one was that?" Leo asked Ice, who was standing behind him

"Number 98." Ice said, scoring another mark on a piece of bark

"2 more to go then." Leo said

"Yeah." Ice nodded. "Actually, make that 1 more to go." He said, raising an ice platform and jumping. Ice unslung his bow and noched an arrow in it, firing it within moments. The arrow made a whistling noise before hitting a tiny point in the sky. The point fell to the ground.

Leo blinked. "I never knew you where _that_ good of a sniper." He said, smiling

"You get the hang of it after 2 years of practice." Ice shrugged it off but smiled. He looked around. "1 last dragon left." Ice said. "But I think we should head back."

Leo nodded and activated his flame crystals in his boots and flew off, Ice already ahead of him about 6 feet to his right. After about 10 minutes, both of the boys where back at camp. Leo walked into his cabin and took his armour off. He changed into a red tee-shirt and some dirty red jeans with a couple of holes. He walked towards his door but then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and all went black

...

Leo woke up and groaned in pain. He tried to move his hand to rub the back of his head, but his muscles wouldn't respond

"No use trying that dear." A voice said, which Leo recognized instantly. "I have you under the effects of an herb."

"Pleasure seeing you _Your Majesty_." Leo said through gritted teeth.

"Well obviously, I'm amazing." Scarlet said. "Now, we best you up on a seat before you miss the show."

"What show?" Leo asked as he felt himself being hoisted up and being sat down rather roughly on a seat.

"The one where your friends will face my champion." Scarlet said, clapping

"They'll turn Peril into mincemeat before she can say 'Pudding'." Leo spat

"Oh, you think Peril was how I meant?" Scarlet asked, smiling deviously. "No, she's just a cover-up." Scarlet said. "My real champion is much more dangerous. Here he comes now!" Scarlet said, glancing at the sky

Leo glanced up as well and opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. A collasal blood red SkyWing was flying over the mountaintop, scales shimmering in the light. The dragon did a couple of circles in the air before landing in front of Scarlet's throne. As he landed, the stone under him cracked.

"Now now Bonecrusher." Scarlet said, smiling. "You know we don't break things without my permission."

"Bonecrusher sorry." He said, dipping his head towards the queen. He glanced at Leo, a hostile look in his eyes. "Food?" He asked the Queen with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"No! Get the thought of food out fo your thick skull you imbecile!" Scarlet hissed, clawing the red dragon. To Leo's surprise, Scarlet's claws didn't even pierce through his scales.

Bonecrusher whimpered and scampered off

"You monster." Leo growled at Scarlet under his breath.

"What was that dear?" Scarlet asked Leo, glaring at him dangerously.

"Nothing _Your Majesty._ " Leo spat

Scarlet shrugged. "Now, it's time to sleep." She said, gesturing to one of her guards

"You don't..." Leo said, getting cut off as he felt a prick in his neck. The last thing he felt before blacking out was slumping to the ground

...

Leo felt a sharp prod on his side. _Wha?_ He thought as another prod hit him.

"Sa...sca... scavenger." A voice said, clearing struggling to say the world. "Wake up." The voice said, thought it sounded more like a question

Leo opened his eyes and almost had a full blown panic attack. Bonecrusher was right in front of him.

"What am I doing here?" Leo asked the dragon, regaining his composure.

"Master asked me to take scavenger to Bonecrusher den." Bonecrusher said

Leo nodded. "And, are you going to eat me?" Leo inquired

Bonecrusher shook his head. "Master said no eat." He sighed

Leo paused, taking a couple of breaths to clear his head. "I can get you something to eat if you let me out of here." Leo offered to the SkyWing

Bonecrusher looked at him doubtingly, but his desire to eat won him over. He nodded and pricked his claw into Leo's arm. He winced

"Master take Bonsecrusher blood and change to make sleepy time magic. Bonecrusher claw take all magic away." The crimson dragon said

"Good to know." Leo said, standing up. He felt invigorated, and more importantly, awakened. He felt waves of adrenaline rush through him. "Is... is this what it feels like when to be you?" He asked the dragon, looking back at him

Bonecrusher nodded. "Feel good." He said. "Now, get food!" He said, clearly exited.

Leo nodded. He walked towards the exit to the cave, only to find that he had almost stepped off a cliff. "Could I ride on your back?" Leo asked the dragon, who was right behind him.

Bonecrusher nodded, picking Leo up and plucking him onto his back before flying towards the ground. He got there moments later and let Leo down. Leo looked around, searching for a creature that Bonecrusher would be able to eat in more than a bite. He smiled as he spotted what he was looking for. A giant bison appeared from the forest. Leo grinned. Ice had spent days in his tent, trying to manipulate the genetics of the bisons that roamed the fields near their camp, trying to make them bigger. What that meant, was that their camp was on the other side of the forest. Leo smiled. "You see the bison?" Leo asked the dragon

Bonecrusher tilted his head. "That?" He asked, waving his tail at the bison

Loe nodded. "Kill it cleanly, then bring it to me."

The crimson beast nodded and rushed towards the bison in an instant. He slit it's throat and picked it up in his jaws, walking back to Leo proudly.

Leo smiled. "Now, set it down and step away."

The dragon nodded and obliged. Once Bonecrusher was far away enough, he pointed his finger towards the carcass. The bison's body started to smoke, and all the fur came off. "You can eat it now."

Bonecrusher was on the body as soon as Leo finished speaking. He devoured the meal in a couple of minutes, leaving only a couple bones.

Leo stepped towards the dragon and reached his hand towards him. To his surprise, Bonecrusher stepped forward and dipped his head to him. He had just wanted to pet him, but it seems Bonecrusher interpreted it differently. "You new Master." The dragon said, looking up

"First of all, I'll refuse to be called that. Call me Leo." Leo said.

The dragon nodded. "What is new name?" He asked

"Flame." Leo said, smiling. "Now Flame, what do you say about ditching this dump?"

Flame smiled and nodded. "Go." He said, crouching so Leo could get into his back. Leo got on and the two of them flew into the distance, towards the camp.


	9. Chapter 9 (Cocoa)

Cocoa blinked awake as she felt someone shake her. She glanced up, seeing Ice. "Hey." She said, smiling

"Leo's back. With the last dragon." Ice said, taking her hand

"Wha?" Cocoa said, confused

Ice smiled. "He fed it and now he says he is obeidient to him." He said

"Ok." She said, getting up. She rubbed her head as Ice smiled. "What happened in my absence?" She asked groggily

"Nothing much. I was just touching up my equipment." He shrugged

"Ok." Cocoa said. "How's the Scarlet situation."

Ice's face darkened. "Not to good, I'm afraid." He sighed. "Scarlet is pretty pissed that Leo jacked her top fighter. And we're expecting an attack at any moment."

Cocoa got up. "Then I guess it's time we put the EDARP into action"

Ice narrowed his eyes. "No." He said immediately. "To risky. Besides, it's for _emergencies,_ not for when we think we're in a minor amount of danger."

"I'm calling this an emergency." Cocoa said. "Call a metting." She said, walking out of the cabin she was in and headed to her own to change, anger overwhelming her.

About a half an hour later, everyone was assembled in the central building. Ice looked around before standing up. "Cocoa proposed we put the EDARP into place." He said in a cold, business-like tone

"No." Leo said immediately. "It's an emergency plan."

"This is an emergency." Cocoa protested. "Scarlet is planning something. I can feel it."

"Cocoa's gut feelings _have_ saved us before, when we didn't want to employ the plan, and we regretted it soon after." Snow said softly. "So I say yes." She said. Both Ivy and Dawn nodded in agreement.

"We need to trust her more." Ivy said, getting up. "It's settled then."

Ice growled softly. Cocoa looked at him, and saw a different type of anger in his eyes. Not the blazing, white-hot anger she was used to dealing with. This was a cold, bitter, unforgiving and merciless anger. And in that moment, Cocoa realised where she had seen that anger before. It was the day Ice had snapped, and that day was the worst one she could recal.

Ice stormed out of the hut, towards his own. Cocoa's gaze followed him briefly before turning it back to the other girls in the cabin. Leo stormed off as well, fuming. "Thank you." She said to the girls.

"No problem." Dawn grinned

Cocoa smiled, before walking into her own cabin. She flopped onto the bed and smiled. Her feelings had finally been accepted. She got into her armour before walking to the center of the clearing, where she looked up at the sun before kneeling to the ground and channeling her power into her gloves. They glowed a bright shade of brown as she started to absorb earthly energy, trading her own for it. The glow intensified as she chanelled every bit of magical energy into her greaves. When she had sucked all the earthly magic she possibly could, she got up and put her hands together. She focused the magic into an orb, and by the time she had poured all her energy into the orb, it was white in the center. She then she hurled the ball towards the mountain that she knew Scarlet was perched on. She covered her ears as she watched the ball zip towards the mountain. It hit it's target, and for a couple of seconds nothing happened. Then the mountain blew up, realsing a sonic boom as it did. Cocoa got to the ground as the boom zipped towards the camp, as all her friends where in their cabins. Cocoa looked towards Dawn's cabin, she was the next one to take part in the plan. She emerged, as did Leo from his cabin, dragging his feet as he did. They stood together in the clearing, not speaking. Leo conjured a flame, as did Dawn. Leo's flame started out red, but it turned white-hit within moments. Leo glanced at Cocoa, nodding to signify that this fire was as hot as he could muster. Dawn nodded a few moments later, her flame also white hot. Cocoa nodded. They both pointed their fingers at the sun, and a pillar of flames manifested, pointing directly at the sun. Cocoa glanced at Ivy's cabin and sure enough, she was already out, casting a spell that would drain all life from the sourrounding areas. Cocoa felt like she was baking in her armour, but the sensation faded as Ivy made a dome over their camp, which made it viable. Cocoa knew she could sustain the spell for only a few minutes, but it was enough. Leo and Dawn had finished their task, and the sun looked at a lot bigger and brighter than it had before. Finally, Cocoa glanced at Ice's cabin, which he emerged from a couple of moments later. He walked into the center of the clearing and drew his sword. He planted it into the ground, then chanelled all his energy into the blade. Cocoa knew that Ice was powerful, more so than any of the others, because his anger fueled him even more than a greedy man would he fueled if he knew where a fortune was. Ice began to spread on the ground. Slowly at first, but gaining speed every second. Withing moments, all the ground sourroinding them was frozen. When he was out of energy, he got up and looked at Cocoa. "This is Xenocide." He said before looking to the skies. Suddenly, the sky turned dark as millions of shapes emerged form the earth. But one presided over all others. And Cocoa knew who that shape was. It was Scarlet.

"Looks like we've pissed them off." Ice said. "Hope you guys are ready for the fight of your lives."


	10. Chapter 10 (Ice)

Ice unsheathed his sword in a quick, supple motion and twirled it around in his hands. "Snow." Ice said. "Do your part."

Snow nodded and put her hands to the ground. She closed her eyes. Ice knew what she was doing. She was keeping the ground frozen, because the magic Ice had realeased could only last so long. The spell needed to be sustained, and Snow was the perfect person to do it.

Leo tensed Ice raised his sword in the air. "Let's do this." He said before jumping off an ice pillar he had created. Ice let out a yell as he skydived towards a dragon. He landed on it's back, and it started plummeting. Ice jumped again, this time time more suitably on the back of another dragon. He thrust his sword into the dragon and broke it's flesh before jumping to the ground. Ice looked at the dragon, and already it was falling out fo the sky, frozen. Ice put away his sword and grabbed his bow, notching arrows and firing in a moments notice. He shot dragons down until he had no more arrows left, then drew his sword again as tried to find one of the others.

Most of the dragons had landed, and where now looking for him or his friends. Ice plowed through the dragons, looking around. He spotted two figures, Leo and Cocoa, in the distance and rushed towards them. He got to them a few minutes later.

"Hey." Leo said breathlessly, hacking at a dragon

"Hi." Ice replied, jumping over the dragon Leo had aimed his blow at. Ice chopped off the tip of it's tail and looked at Leo

"Nice work." He said. Then he doubled over in pain

Ice rushed towards him. "Are you okay?" Ice asked. Suddenly, Leo gripped Ice's arm so hard to the point that his armour gave way under the pressure. "What the hell?" Ice asked. He looked at Leo, and there was a ghastly smile on his face. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book." Leo said in a raspy voice. He let go of Ice's arm and got up.

"What's gotten into you man?" Ice asked shaking his wrist

"Oh I'm not your friend. Far from that. I'm actually his opposite."

"His altar." Ice said. It all made sense. "We meet again Oel. I thought I banished you to another world."

"Oh yes that was quite painful." Oel said. "But I managed to get out and find you again. After all, I thought our fight was a best of 3." Oel said, giving out what seemed like a laugh, although it was inhuman.

"Damn you." Ice said, rushing at him. Oel dodged in a flash, appearing behind Ice and kicking him. Ice grunted and shifted the impact into a roll before getting back up and facing him. "Forgot how fast you where. Guess I'm out of shape." He shrugged.

"You where in the same shape then than you are in now. Besides, it's a wonder you beat me. The only reason you did is because you got a lucky hit charged with the exact power that I wasn't expecting. But the chances of that happening are slim to none. I've watched all your training sessions, and I've seen all your moves in all the forms of combat you know. You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that." Ice said. He charged again, this time getting a scratch on Oel. However, it just scratched Leo's armour instead of actually hitting the flesh.

"I liked this pristine. It's trash now." Oel said, frowning.

As the fight went on, Ice grew more and more tired, but it seemed like Oel was as fresh as he was when he started the fight. When he finally got a hit on Ice, Oel smirked. He walked towards Ice and put his sword at Ice's throat. "That was fun. Pity we can't do it again." He said

Ice heard a cry coming from behind Oel and widened his eyes. "No!" He screamed, but it was to late. Cocoa brought down her sword on Oel's head, and a flurry of sparks came form the hit. Oel turned to face Cocoa. "Damn you." He said. He grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up. "No one strikes me and lives." He said, putting a dagger through Cocoa's stomach. He dropped her and she staggered to the ground. Ice's anger moved up like a surge as he grabbed his sword and hit Oel with a flurry of strikes, feeling rejuvinated. "You have crossed the line." He said. He kicked Oel to the ground and pressed his hand to the demon's skull.

"No!" He screamed. "Mercy! Mercy on me! I beg it of you!" Oel pleaded

Ice's eyes where dark. "No." He spat. "No one strikes her and lives." He said, gesturing to Cocoa. He pressed his hand ever harder on Oel's skull and he screamed as he was forced to exit Leo's body. Ice froze the black essence which Oel Now was into the form of a rock before hurling it away with all his might.

Cocoa groaned and Ice rushed to her. "Cocoa." He whispered. But it was to late. She had died. "No." Ice said. "No no no no no." He cried. "Damn you Oel. Burn in Hell." He said before he screamed. The others came rushing to him. While Ice had been fighting, the battle had ended, won by his friends. When they saw Cocoa's body they cried. A light slowly sourrounded all of them before teleporting them away.

...

Ice awoke in a daze, looking around. It was completely black. Then a voice spoke.

"You have passed your first trial. Five more remain." The voice said. "And I will take mercy on your soul. I will wipe your memory." It said

 _No..._ Ice thought, since he knew what the voice meant. _Don't make me forget._ But, again, it was to late, as Ice drifted off to sleep, the magic of the spell making him forget about Cocoa.

"Is it done brother?" Another voice than the first.

"Indeed." The first voice said.

"Then we shall pass them to the next trial. Except this time, they will be partly separated." Said a third voice

"Very well." Said the second. "They have passed. Let them go." It said to the first voice

"Where to?" The first asked.

"To the world of the mortal sins." Said the third. "Make the leader an angel, falling with the other one in that world. Make the rest human."

"Yes." The first voice said. "It will be done."

 **And that, my friends, marks the conclusion of the first trial of them all. Hope y'all enjoyed, and don't forget to fav/fallow if you liked**


	11. Chapter 11 (Leo)

So yeah,

I'm back, and I've reworked my idea for this story. My original intention for this story was to have the characters jump from one universe, wether it be books or games or anime. And then I bought Skyrim on Kijiji for 5$. I totally got obsessed with the game, which is part of the reason I stopped writing. So, now the story will be definitive crossover between Skyrim and Wings of Fire, which I'm for some reason still into. I might bring in another game from the Elder Scrolls, like Morrowind or maybe some aspects from the Elder Scrolls online, since both of those games hold a very dear second place in my heart for my favourite games of all time, right under Skyrim, Battlegrounds and Fortnite.

(P.S, I'm still gonna include Ember in this story and she'll still have P.O.V but she'll only come in later when her P.O.V chapter comes out. I'm also still following my cycle of Ice, Leo, Ember for the P. . This chapter will be from Leo's P.O.V)

ALSO JUST A WARNING IF YOU'VE PLAYED SKYRIM BEFORE DON'T BE MAD AT ME BECAUSE I'M MAKING A COUPLE OF CHANGES THAT WOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE IN THE GAME (LIKE BEING ABLE TO DO PARKOUR, OR BEING ABLE TO MARY CERTAIN PEOPLE (BECAUSE I THINK SOME GIRLS ARE AESTHETICALLY PLEASING TO THE EYE.) ALSO, I KNOW YOU CAN DOWNLOAD A MOD TO DO THIS BUT I DON'T REALLY WANNA MOD MY GAME BECAUSE I LIKE SKYRIM THE WAY IT IS. #SKYRIMVRFORLIFEBOI). I'M ALSO GONNA CHANGE SOME APPEARANCES AND EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE YOUNGER!

Leo woke up, hands bounds. He blinked, raising his head and looking around. He was in a carriage with 3 other people. One was a black-haired man, and the two others where blond. The one sitting next to Leo had a gag in his mouth. Instinctively, he looked around for his friends. He spotted Ivy, Dawn and Snow in the carriage in front of him, but they where out cold.

"What'd you do to get on the Imperial's bad side lad?" Asked a voice. Leo looked up to see the blond man sitting in front of him.

"I..." Leo said, taking a breath. "I don't remember."

The man started laughing. "Oh, that's a good one! I like your spirit kid, keeping a sense of humour in the face of death."

"What do you mean?" Asked the black-haired man in an anxious tone.

The man with a gag mumbled something. "Shut up." Said the black-haired man. "No one can understand you."

"You watch your mouth!" Shouted the man facing Leo. "That's the Jarl of Windhelm you're speaking to, Ulfric Stormcloak!"

The black-haired man paled. "Stormcloak... but that means... but I only stole a horse..." He stuttered.

"Where you from, Horse Thief?" Asked the Stormcloak.

"Rorickstead, I'm from Rorickstead." Said the thief.

"A dead man's last thought should always be about home." Said the blond man, looking out into the distance

"Quiet down back there!" Said the guard driving their carriage. "We've arrived anyways."

"No!" Said the horse thief. He turned to look at Leo. "You! You're like me! We don't belong here!" He said, clearly panicked.

Leo turned his head away from the black-haired man to see a cloaked figure on horseback riding behind.  
 _Probably some high ranking officer._ Leo thought before looking back at the black-haired man. "Maybe we do. Maybe we don't. It's not our place to decide." He shrugged.

"Smart words lad." Said the Stormcloak. He looked up. "Funny. When I was a boy, the Imperial walls made me feel safe..." He mumbled. Leo noticed that they had arrived. Their destination was a small village surrounded by a thick cobblestone wall. Leo could see a watchtower's roof over the wall, where two guards stood.

As the carriage rode through the village, Leo could hear quiet gasps, probably because they noticed how young some of his friends where. Leo heard a guard snap an order, and the carriages came to a halt.

"Now, come with us. Nice and easy, prisoners." Said the guard driving their carriage. He got off the transport and unlocked the back of the carriage. Ulfric stepped off first, and was immediately flanked by two more guards. _He must really be a big enemy_. Leo thought as he stepped off the carriage.

"Form ranks of two by two!" Shouted a voice. Leo turned to see two armoured figures, one in silver armour and one in gold, approach them. "Step forward as we call your name!" Shouted the one in silver. One by one, all the Stormcloaks where all whisked off. "Thief of Rorickstead!" Said the silver-armoured officer.

"No. I won't let you catch me alive!" Said the Thief before breaking into a sprint.

"Rangers, fire." Said the gold armoured person, clearly a general, in a calm and emotionless tone. Immediately, a volley of arrows where fired. The Thief slumped to the ground moments later, dozens of arrows piercing into his back.

"Anyone else want to speed up their demise?" Shouted the officer in silver armour. She then looked at Leo. "Hadvar, name these four so we can get onto it." She snapped.

"They're not on the list ma'am." Said the guard next to her, presumably Hadvar. Leo looked around him to see that his friends had fallen into rank next to him. _But where's Ice?_ Leo thought.

"What's your name Prisoner?" Hadvar asked, taking a step towards him. Leo was about to respond, but then time froze. Leo found himself to be looking at an image of himself, in this world. Next to him was an interface menu.

"Please customize your character." Said a voice. Leo blinked in confusion before realizing it. "I'm in a video game." He mumbled to himself. He approached the interface.

"Please chose a race. Options are: Imperial, Nord, Redguard, Breton, High Elf, Wood Elf, Dark Elf, Argonian, Orc and Kajiit." Said the voice./p

Leo considered his options. "Let me see what an Imperial looks like." He said. Leo saw his appearance change. He went from being a pale blond him to having toned skin and dark hair.

"Imperial race displayed. Skills: Voice of the Emperor and Imperial Touch." Said the voice.

"Oh yeah, I like this." Leo said. The voice led him through all the steps of creating his character. When he was done, he was satisfied. "I'm done." He said.

"Please enter a name for your character." The voice said. A keyboard appeared in font of him, and Leo typed in his name. He pressed enter, and his perspective shifted back to his previous perspective.

"Leo. My name is Leo." Leo said, remembering Hadvar's question.

"I'm sorry Leo. I'll make sure your ashes get sent back to Cyrodiil, to your family. Now, walk over to the block." Hadvar said softly. Leo obliged, walking over to where the other prisonners were.

"Next, the late ones! This will teach them to be late to their own executions. You, first." Said the silver armoured woman, pointing to Leo. Leo tried to keep calm, knowing that he wasn't really going to die. He stepped forward towards the executioner, and kneeled down. As the headsman raised his axe, a blood-freezing roar pierced the air and Leo saw a dragon appear from behind the mountain.

"What was that?" Asked one of the guards. They clearly hadn't seen the dragon.

"Nothing. Carry on." Snapped the officer in gold armour. The executioner raised his axe again, but the cry echoed in the air again, this time much louder. Leo saw a pitch black dragon land on the watchtower behind him.

"Is that a..." Said the headsman. He didn't have time to finish his sentence as he fainted. The dragon roared again, and all hell broke loose.

"ALDUIN!" Shouted a voice. Everything went silent, and everyone looked towards where the shout had come from. Standing on top of the other watchtower where three cloaked figures. One jumped down, and everyone shuffled away. The figure landed with a subtle thump, and the crowd tried to shuffle away from the figure as it walked towards the dragon. "Piss off ya useless lump of scales." Said the figure, head angled towards the dragon.

"Insolent Mortal. You must know two things." Said the dragon. As he did so, everyone shrank down and cowered in fear. Leo blinked. The dragon was just talking. "One, the elder always speaks first. And second, I don't meddle with lowly mortals." Said the dragon.

"But I am the elder. In maturity anyways. You're like 5 mentally, right?" The figure asked.

"How dare you puny mortal!" The dragon roared. "Yol, Toor, Sul!" The dragon shouted as a jet of flame erupted from his mouth.

"Fus, Ro, Dah!" Shouted the figure. Leo saw some kind of shockwave ripple from the figure's mouth. The fire dissipated as the shockwave hit it. When the magic reached Alduin, he was blown back with a considerable force. Leo saw the figure remove his cloak. Underneath was a full set of armour that seemed to be made out of some dark metal, and there was a strong red glow where the cracks where. In one of the warrior's hands was a sword that seemed to be made from bones, and in his other an ice spike was forming. The warrior looked at Leo, and a familiar smile formed on his face.

"Ice? That you?" Leo asked.

"Bingo. Now, go to that watchtower. Take this key, and unlock the door to the keep. In the first room, there should be chests. Inside there should be either heavy armour or light armour. There should also be weapon racks. Take what you'd like and get out of there as fast as you can. I'll meet you by the exit." Ice said before turning back to the watchtower. "Lydia! Aela! Let's go kick some 5-year old butt!" He said. He looked to where Alduin had been pushed towards by his voice. "Mul, Qah, Diiv!" Ice shouted. He disappeared in a flash of light and in his place was a dragon. The beast was black, and it's eyes where a piercing shade of blue. The dragon flapped it's wings, and the two figures that where next to Ice hopped onto it's back. Leo assumed they where Lydia and Aela.

"Leo!" Leo heard. He spun around to see three people in leather armour behind him. One was holding two daggers, one was rocking a bow and the last had two spells going in her hands. The spells where glowing golden.

"Snow? Ivy? Dawn? That you guys?" Leo asked, since their helmets where covering their faces, but they nodded.

"Get in there and get some gear. Ice told us to meet him in Whiterun. I don't exactly know where that is, but I'm sure we'll figure it out!" Said Ivy in her normal cheerfulness.

"Right." Leo nodded. "Since we're in a game, there should be a map, right?" He said as he walked into the tower that the trio of girls had come out of. He went down a fleet of stairs before arriving in some sort of barrack. Most of the chests where opened, probably picked clean by the girls, but Leo spotted some that where untouched. He walked towards the first one and opened. Inside was some kind of chest plate, made of leather he sighed and put it on. He didn't like light armour, but preferred the stuff that took heavy hits, like Ice. He salvaged through a couple of chests before finding what he was looking for. A full set of armour, made of some kind of metal, probably iron or steel. He put on the main piece, then the boots and gauntlets, and finally the helmet. He grabbed a one-handed sword from a weapon rack before blinking.

"Inventory." He said hesitantly.

"Please make a downwards swiping motion to access the pause menu." Said a voice. Leo did so, and a sort of compass appeared in front of him. Leo also noticed time froze. The top arrow of the compass had the word "Skills" written above it. The right one had "Items" written next to it, the bottom one "Map", and the left one "Magic". Leo grinned as he selected magic. This brought him to a new interface, where in a column where listed the words "All", "Alteration", "Conjuration", "Destruction", "Illusion", "Restoration", "Active Effects" and "Powers". Leo scrolled through each one, and found that Alteration magic provided buffs, Conjuration gave you the ability to summon things, Destruction was highly offensive magic, Restoration was healing magic, the Active Effects where all buffs provided to him, which was for the moment only his Imperial Touch Bonus, and Powers where the active magic that his race provided him with. He selected Destruction after he had finished exploring the menu. He only had one option for a spell, but it was fine with him. The spell was titled Flames, and Leo equipped it. He closed the menu, and the spell came to life in his left hand while his sword was clutched in his right. He ran back outside, where the girls where still waiting for him.

"Ready to go?" Asked the person who Leo assumed to be Snow, since she was holding the daggers.

"Yep." Leo nodded. "While I was inside, I was exploring the menu and I found the map. He pulled it up and showed it to the girls. "Whiterun is right here." He said, pointing the icon on his map. "Since we haven't discovered it, we'll have to walk there. We should just follow this route and we'll arrive in about 3 hours." He said.

"Let's go then!" Ivy said as she dispelled her magic and started to walk towards the gate. Leo followed with a smile.

* * *

The four of them arrived at Whiterun under the cover of darkness. They walked up to the gate, but they where halted by the guards.

"Halt! No one is allowed into the city, by order of the Jarl and of his most trusted Thane." The guard said. "You'll have to wait until the lockdown is over. Now, go away." He said.

"But we where told to come here." Leo argued.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Said the guard.

Leo sighed, and started to walk away when he heard the gate open. He turned around to see Ice tossing a dagger at the gate. He looked back. "Someone clip this crap." He said before throwing the weapon into the distance. Immediately after the weapon left his hand, he shouted. "Wuld, Nah, Kest!" Ice disappeared and Leo felt a very strong wind go by him. Moments later, Ice was sitting on the roof of the nearest watchtower, the dagger that he had throw in his hands. He hopped onto the ramparts and walked towards the guards.

"By my title as Thane of this hold I say that these four are with me." Ice said before walking into the city. "Did you see that?" He said in hyped but gentle tone. There was a giggle before Leo heard a response. "Of course I did." Said a female voice.

"Well, I best let you in before the Thane gets mad at me." Said the guard before stepping aside. Leo walked past the guard to see Ice giving a girl a piggyback ride. The girl had slightly tanned skin as well as light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a full set of plate armour, but Ice didn't seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Um... hi?" Leo said hesitantly. Ice turned to look at him. "Hey bro." He grinned. He crouched and the girl got off him. Ice walked towards Leo. "Glad you could make it." He said.

"Who's that?" Leo asked, looking at the girl who was now standing next to Ice.

"Oh, this is Lydia, formally know as my housecarl but I'll introduce her to you as my friend." He said.

"It's nice to meet you." Lydia said politely, smiling and putting her hand out. Leo shook it, smiling. "Where's your other housecarl?" Leo asked/

Ice blinked. "What?" Lydia looked at Ice a bit angrily. He looked back at her, expressing his confusion in his gaze.

"The other person that was with you this morning." Leo said.

"Ohhhh. You mean Aela? Nah, she's my Sheild-Sister." Ice grinned. "C'mon, I'll show y'all around." He said.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about us!" Dawn shouted. She and the other girls had snuck up on them without him noticing them.

"Two things. No, I haven't forgotten about you, and no offense, but your sneaking skill needs a lot of work." Ice said walking off. Leo and the girls followed him through a couple of roads before he stopped in front of a building. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Jarrvoskr, mead hall of the Companions!" He said, opening the door. Inside, there was quite the party. About 10 kids around Ice's age where dancing to the music played by a bard. Two older kids sat at a table that was wrapped around a fire pit. Everyone froze and looked at Ice.

"What up my Brothers and Sisters?" Asked Ice, grinning as he walked in. Three people walked towards him from the dancing kids.

"Farkas, Vilkas." Ice said. The two boys from the trio walked towards him and they did a quick handshake, which included a lot of fist bumps and pats on the back. Ice turned back to look at Leo. "Guys, these are Farkas and Vilkas, my Sheild-Brothers. Farkas here has the strength of Ysgramor, and Vilkas has his wits. The guys are twins, and unlike most cases, it couldn't be more obvious! And this here is Aela, the redhead bombshell of the companions." Ice said. "Those two fight over her all the time." Ice whispered to Leo, glancing at the twins, who where arguing about who should get to dance with Aela next. Aela herself just stood there, looking exasperated, but there was grin on her face, giving away that she was enjoying the attention.

"Now, you guys must be tired. I'll ask Kodlak if there is a free bunks that you can sleep in Leo. I'll also see if I have any spare clothes to lend you. As for you girls, I'll ask Aela if she can pull some strings and fit some more cots into her room, since she's pretty much the only girl here, other than that new recruit I haven't had the time to meet. You can ask her for clothes once you're settled in. Does that sound like a plan?" Ice asked.

Leo nodded, along with Dawn, Ivy and Snow. Ice walked off and came back a few minutes later. "Okay, you guys are good to go. Meet at the marketplace tomorrow, cause I'm heading home." Ice said. "Just ask anyone where it is and they'll show you. See you guys tomorrow." Ice said as he walked out of the hall.

 _I can't help but think we're gonna have a lot of fun here..._ Leo thought.


End file.
